


Loving you

by Nabila



Series: Love and Fear [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, doutbs, fear about their relationship, sansa freaks out a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: a sequel to A Declaration of Love. There's smut, fear and more declarations.





	Loving you

“what are we doing Jon?”

Sansa was lying naked hovered by Jon’s body as they were making love in the Lord chamber, the one that once had belonged to Ned and Catelyn Stark and that now was occupied by the bastard son, the white wolf, the King in the North Jon Snow.

They were fervently kissing, devouring each other’s mouth like it was their last kiss before going into war when between kisses she spoke.

Jon heard her speaking, yet he didn’t listen carefully to her words, so he continued to kiss his lover to no end. His lips traveling down her body, from her neck to her shoulders, her cleavage and her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it when she repeated “what are we doing Jon?”

He stopped.

“what are you saying?” he was panting, his head a bit light

“You’re my brother, this is wrong” she complained as if the realization of what they were doing just hit her

“aye you’re my sister and my lover and soon when everyone is going to accept this, you will be my wife” he sounded convinced. Since that day in the crypts, when she declared her love for him, he’s made love to her, confessed his own feelings, he took her those ways she had only dreamed of and she did things in bed with him she had never dreamed of before. He made her promises of marriage and children when and if the war to come would ever allow them to.

“It will never happen. Why don’t you care about the consequences? why are you not worried? Arya is our family and we’re going to hurt her” she complained, still enjoying though the pressure of Jon's body on her own.

A part of him was different, she knew Jon, she knew who he was, yet there was this part of him that had changed and made him reckless and uncaring. She didn’t mind that, she had learned how to turn to steel and cease to care about people who would not stand up for her, but they were talking about Arya and possibly about Bran. They were their family and he did not care.

He intensely looked down at her “ Sansa, I know all about consequences. My brothers betrayed me, they put their knives into my chest and I died because of those consequences. And I came back to life. I was dead and I was brought back without my will. When I returned from the dead the only thing I wanted was to run away for no one to rule me, to betray me, to tell me what to do. I was done with this life, with the insanity surrounding me” his words of rage contrasted with his sweet, soft features 

“THIS is insanity” she pointed out.

He leaned his forehead against hers “and then you came at Castle Black, you arrived moments before Ieaving to go South and you gave meaning to my life again, you’ve given me life Sansa” he lightly kissed her on those plump lips he craved to inexorably kiss 

“how? I only asked you to fight, that’s not life, that’s death”

“It is not about the battle” he retorted as one hand started to stroke her auburn hair “It has nothing to do with taking back Winterfell”

“and what is it about?”

“I saw you for the time after years and I felt fire inside me and since then I've felt my heart burning inside with lust and desire and love. I thought nothing had changed about me when I came back, but it was not true. I did change, I have something inside me that I cannot explain, It’s nothing I’ve ever felt before, but it is here and it draws me towards you”

“You’ve changed, I haven’t seen you in years, but I do know you’ve changed, it doesn’t mean what we’re doing is right. This is no reason to lie to Arya, to hurt her, to disgust her” she deeply sighed, a bit unnerved at the thought of Arya looking at her like she was a Lannister

“I love Arya, but this is about us and our love” he didn’t care about all the fears and worries, he wanted her. He loved her more than his own life, he wouldn’t give up on their love for trivial human conventions imposed on them

He grabbed her right arm, lifted it up and daintily pecked her white milk skin. He was careful to relish every single inch, his lips not missing a single part of her, his mouth warily pressing on her marks left by Ramsay. He wound up on her hand, sucked each finger and brought her hand down on his erect cock

“I’m only hard for you. Always” she gasped at the touch “only you can have it”

“but…Arya is here. She’s returned three days ago,” she closed her eyes to concentrate better on what she was attempting to tell him as she was massaging and stroking his cock “we greeted her like two siblings, we act around her like brother and sister. She’d be disgusted by this, to see us like Lannisters, like Targaryens. I feel guilty” she was wheezing, his shaft harder and her arousal growing after each stroke

“you feel guilty, yet your hand is still on me and your cunt is dripping waiting for me to come in and fit you perfectly like every night in the last five moons. Look at me” he ordered

She did. She opened her eyes and found his begging for her to stop with her doubts

“I can’t help it Jon. I want to stop this madness for the sake of our family, but I cannot do it. It’s greater than me, it goes beyond any logic. I want to find the strength to stop this” he licked her lips and rested her other hand on his buttocks

“no you don’t. you do not wish to put an end to this” he smiled “ and you know why you can’t? because you love me. You’re right, this is bigger, greater than our will, than our morals”

He grabbed Sansa’s hand around his cock and placed it on his buttocks along with the other one and then pushed himself inside her without warning. Sansa moaned in ecstasy as she planted her nails into his butt to encourage him. He didn’t move though “if you wanted this to stop, you wouldn’t have let me settle in, instead you sucked me in and now you’re gripping me tight because you don’t want to let me go”

He started to slowly thrust into her, to make her wetter, to make her desperate, to make her aware that his cock was right inside her and she was enjoying every single second of it.

He lowered himself for his mouth to wind up on her earlobe whispering “being inside you is life, I’m fulfilled only when I’m inside you”

“Jon..” she needed a faster pace, she needed to come

“you’re so slick and warm. You feel that fire too, right?”

“yes I do…” she wasn’t able to say more words, she was lost in the pleasure he was giving to her

“everyone will accept it” he said as the rhythm of their love making was hastening, the sound of their flesh slapping louder and louder, the smell of their sweat that was washing over their bodies now, was lingering across the room

“you love me, I know you do. You told me in the crypts”

“I will always be in love with you Jon…oh gods….but….this is not how we do it….in the North” it was going to get harder to speak as she was lost in a blissful state

She slid her hands up on his shoulder blades and dug her nails into his skin, scratching him and making him slightly bleed, but he didn't wince, he didn't feel pain, he just frenetically, endlessly rammed into her.

“Fuck the rules, fuck honor” he widened her legs and put his arms under her knees to take more control of his movements and going deeper inside her. Her head fell back as she rolled her eyes in utter exhilaration as she felt him pressing her sensitive clit with each push

"don't stop! Jon Jon Jon Jon Jooooon" and finally she bursted around him while he was thrusting into her, she washed over his cock with the warmth of her orgasm

“The North forbids this and you follow the rules of the North, but why have you just cum? why are your walls pulsing around me? gods Sansa my cock is so comfortable, you’re not even trying to let me go outside” he chuckled

“why did I have to fall for you?” she was exhausted, the intense orgasm has taken over her body and now she was resting breathless under him

“because we’ve always belonged together, but we didn’t know it back then”

She nodded, too worn out to counter back

After a few minutes, he rolled her over “ride me, own my body now”

“Jon..” she slid down on him “this..you could have it with anyone, someone who is not related to you and could give you a normal life, with heirs and happiness”

“stop it. You’re my happiness, my missing half, my love, my everything. No one can and will ever replace you”

She quickened her pace as his hands wandered along her body, never tired of the feeling of her soft curves beneath his fingers “I’m yours Sansa. Are you mine?”

“Completely” she moaned “I’m yours Jon”

He litfed his hip to go deep down inside her making her whimper and almost fall over him. She felt his cock throbbing inside her, he was ready to come, she felt it.

“Cum, cum please cum. I want it in me” she begged

And he did as commanded by his Queen. He roared as his seed pumped between her walls, deep down her cunt.

 

They lay down one in front of the other, lost in each other’s eyes

“I know Arya is here, I know you’re worried, but we can do it together” he explained, trying to be more serious and more concerned about her fears

she smiled and caressed his cheek “would you feel the same if that girl was still alive? would you fight for us if she was here, giving you the same things I’m giving you?” 

Jon didn't expect that question “it’s not the same, Sansa. And she’s dead anyway”

“you haven’t answered me” she replied irritated

“yes, I would. Because I betrayed her once, I loved her and I betrayed her. I would never betray you. EVER. and not because you’re family, but for my undying love for you. Why are you asking me about her?” he inquired scrutinizing her eyes for an answer

“you fell for me after you loved another, if you tried maybe you’d fall for someone else, for a lady of one of the Northern houses, it’s not a crazy idea” there were no tears in her eyes, yet he sensed her body under the furs stiffening

“listen to me. Before seeing you again, I didn’t want to bed another because I still loved her, at the time it didn't matter that she was dead, the memory of our love was holding me back” she sighed, scared of what he was about to say

“Then I saw you” he immediately said as he noticed the fear all over her face “I fell for you twice as much…I cannot explain with words, but my love for you is harder, it’s more. Back then I was a boy who felt something for a girl for the very first time, it was new and scary and I didn't know what I was doing" she nodded and smiled pretending that she wasn't hurting a bit for what he was telling her, although she had no right to be hurt for something that belonged to the past

"I can’t deny it, I loved her and I loved her like a young boy loves his first love. But now…right now Sansa I'm not scared, I perfectly know what I'm doing and who I am. I’m a man in love with a woman and this woman is the love of my life"

"I bet you thought the same about her" she interrupted him

"Not true. She may be my first, but you are my last. There cannot be another after you, when I say love of my life, I mean it literally"

"and if I die, this beautiful speech will turn into smoke and you will fall for another because that's how you go on, that's how it works. So why don't you try now? why can you not try to find the woman to marry and have children with now? a woman you don't have to hide" she had pondered over this for so long. Barring Petyr Bealish, she was aware no Lord would be willing to take her as wife and she was more than glad to stay in Winterfell and die there without children, without a husband, but only with her family.

He abruptly pinned her down on their bed and trapped her under his body, seizing her wrists above her head

"stop it Sansa. If you die, I die. I don't want a wife that is not you, I don't want children you won't be the one to bear, you understand?" he growled 

She didn’t say anything, she hinted a tiny smile with her lips slightly quivering for the intense, overwhelming emotions arising in her and then she nodded

“can we rest now?” he asked her as he released her from his grip and embraced her.

She nestled into his arms, her head against his chest “yes, we can. You’ve talked so much, you must be exhausted by now” she quipped

he smirked with his eyes closed “if someone hadn’t worried about us, I wouldn’t have talked so much”

and he would have gone down on her for another type of exertion of his mouth, but that had just been delayed for later hours of the night, after taking the right mount of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind my description of Jon's love for Ygritte, that's how I've always interpreted it. I've never considered their love such a big, great, heartbreaking love.


End file.
